


Shining Balls

by Flammenkobold



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nearly Destroying the World, Some Humor, Some angst, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Fjord finds something he's been looking for. Caleb isn't quite happy about it.





	Shining Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selfishashell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfishashell/gifts).



 

Fjord reaches out, transfixed by the shining orb. So close. So close to seeing what will happen once they're all reunited. So close to finding an answers.

“Don't.”

His fingers twitch, but his hand stills just inches away from it.

He turns around. “Caleb,” he says, forcing a smile to his face. “Look what I found.”

Caleb's face is carefully blank and even his eyes don't flicker around like usually, only dart once to the small shining ball next to Fjord. “Ja, I can see that.”

The tone in Caleb’s voice makes him falter and his arm lowers on its own accord. His focus however is drawn back to the orb.

This, this is what he’s been looking for. This is what has been haunting him for so many nights. Glimmering and glittering in his dreams with the promise of more. Here it is now, as real as it can be, as real as the ones that are already inside him, calling out to its sibling.

Just within reach.

He lifts his arm again.

“Fjord, don’t do it.” Caleb’s voice stops him again and it’s an effort to tear his eyes away and look back at him. But Fjord knows that he needs to do it. There is something unyielding in Caleb’s voice that makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

If he wants to continue with this, he needs Caleb on his side. It’s just as well that he knows exactly which buttons to push.

“Aren't you curious?” Fjord echoes an old question and knows the answer even before Caleb replies.

“Always.” Caleb’s tongue flitters over his lower lip and Fjord knows that it won’t take much to convince him. He always does this before he plunges himself into something dangerous, something exciting, when he’s more than tempted to do something foolish and amazing - something that could yield new knowledge.

He did it before the first time they kissed, too.

“But I'd rather not continue with this. And you shouldn't either.”

That takes Fjord aback a bit, but not enough to be disheartened by Caleb's reply. “C'mon, give me one good reason as to why not.”

He knows Caleb, knows what arguments he’s likely to raise and Fjord has an answer lined up for any of them.

If this succeeds they can protect their friends better, help sort out the war, get Caleb closer to his own goal and gather the power needed to turn Nott back into a halfling woman. And if not - they faced terrible things before. Prevailed and grew and learned. It will be the opportunity of a lifetime if nothing else.

Caleb smiles ruefully and lifts his hand. The fine scar stretches over his palm, barely visible in the dim light, and for a moment Fjord grows tense, barely keeps himself from summoning the falchion. Knows if he does this will get ugly.

“Because you owe me.” Caleb simply says.

And that's the one argument Fjord wasn't prepared for.

The orb glows gently besides him, beckoning and so very close. Fjord closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. The words he can hear in his dreams flash through his mind.

_Learn. Grow. Provoke. Consume._

No.

He opens his eyes. Caleb is standing there, still in a way he rarely is, watching Fjord. There is no tension in his body and the only sign of distress is the fingers of his left hand rubbing together.

No, Fjord realizes, not distress - preparation.

This isn’t Caleb Widogast, nervous wreck of a wizard, this is Caleb Widogast who was taught how to fight far too early and who is ready to use Trent Ikithon’s brutal teachings to protect and guard what he loves. Even if it means fighting Fjord over this.

Fjord takes a deep breath, exhales and moves away from the orb. He nods at Caleb. “You’re right.” Caleb’s shoulders slump and he briefly looks relieved, if still worried.

The orb behind him still sings to Fjord, so sweetly. But he focuses on Caleb and then, in the distance, the voices of their friends and comrades in arms. Jester’s bubbly chatter, Nott’s high pitched voice that grates over his eardrums like fingernails on a chalkboard and yet has become familiar and welcome, Caduceus calm timbre, the muffled sound of Yasha’s soft voice - Beau’s voice breaking through as she yells their names, irritated.

“Let’s get out of here,” he tells Caleb. “And let’s figure out what to do about this somewhere else."

“Lead the way,” Caleb says.

“Caleb-” he starts, not knowing what to say next, not knowing what he wants to say. If he wants to apologize for getting tempted, for nearly risking what they hold dear, if he wants to make excuses or to simply thank Caleb.

Caleb’s hand slips into his, squeezes it quickly before letting go again. A reassurance that his words do not need to be spoken to be received and understood. “It’s fine, we all have things we’re curious about,” and then he raises his voice to yell over to their mismatched team of misfits. “Over here! Fjord found a ball!”

“Is it the one in your pants?”

“Did he eat it already?”

“We don’t want to hear what you two do when you’re alone!”

The barrage of replies makes Fjord huff, a tiny bit of embarrassment creeping up his cheeks. He gives Caleb a grateful smile and Caleb in turn gives him an almost smile.

They have an understanding after all.

 


End file.
